Software developers often make computer programs available via the Internet. For example, instead of installing a local copy of a computer program, a user may access an Internet server (e.g., a target server) that hosts the program. Before a computer program is deployed at a target server and made accessible to others, the computer program may be developed and tested on a local computer. Once the developer is satisfied with the program, the developer may create an installation package that installs the program on the target server. Once the program is installed at the target server, the installation package is discarded.